


Mortal Kombat X/Tomb Raider (2013): Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, Swearing, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Cassie Cage and her mother, Sonya Blade have been in a loving romantic and sexual relationship for the last three years. Sonya had surprised her daughter when she taken her daughter to a strip club for her twenty seventh birthday, about a month ago. Sonya had even paid a stripper to give her daughter a lap dance. Her name is Jane. And Cassie had instantly wanted more than a lap dance from Jane because of how sexy she was and it is also because of that hot as hell as British accent. Cassie has come up with an idea: Her and Sonya will go back to that strip club and they will pay more money Jane for some extra fun and it may even turn into something that is more than sex. Will Jane even agree to it?. How will this turn out?. You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This Femslash/Yuri FanFic is actually based on set of 3D images that were made by larryjohnsonsfm on Tumblr. This is a Mortal Kombat X/Tomb Raider (2013) crossover. It will be about four chapters long. I hope that y'all will like it. There is Mother/Daughter incest present in this FanFic, so if it don't like that, you can read one of my non incest FanFic's. But if you do like incest, please read and enjoy. This chapter will provide some background for Cassie and Sonya's relationship. There will be graphic smut, swearing and anal throughout this entire FanFic. It will also have some fluff, and a little bit of plot. And it will also have angst, but only for this first cahpter. This is an AU of sorts. Everyone will be quite OOC. I'm sorry about that. There is no Mortal Kombat Tournarment. And Lara is not a Tomb Raider. I will go over her background in the next chapter, chapter 2 Now on with the story.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> FanFic Pairing: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> Chapter Pairing: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cassie Cage and her mother, Sonya Blade have been in a loving romantic and sexual relationship for the last three years. Sonya had surprised her daughter when she taken her daughter to a strip club for her twenty seventh birthday, about a month ago. Sonya had even paid a stripper to give her daughter a lap dance. Her name is Jane. And Cassie had instantly wanted more than a lap dance from Jane because of how sexy she was and it is also because of that hot as hell as British accent. Cassie has come up with an idea: Her and Sonya will go back to that strip club and they will pay more money Jane for some extra fun and it may even turn into something that is more than sex. Will Jane even agree to it?. How will this turn out?. You will have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This Femslash/Yuri FanFic is actually based on set of 3D images that were made by larryjohnsonsfm on Tumblr. The 3D picture that I used for the cover of this FanFic belongs them and full credit goes them for both the 3D pictures and this FanFic. This is a Mortal Kombat X/Tomb Raider (2013) crossover. It will be about four chapters long. I hope that y'all will like it. There is Mother/Daughter incest present in this FanFic, so if y'all don't like that, you can read one of my non-incest FanFic's. But if you do like incest, please read and enjoy. This chapter will provide some background for Cassie and Sonya's relationship. There will be graphic smut, swearing and anal throughout this entire FanFic. It will also have some fluff, and a little bit of plot. And it will also have angst, but only for this first chapter. This is an AU of sorts. Everyone will be quite OOC. I'm sorry about that. There is no Mortal Kombat Tournament. And Lara is not a Tomb Raider. I will go over her background in the next chapter, chapter two. Now on with the story.

Fandoms: Mortal Kombat X. Tomb Raider (2013).

xxxxxx

Characters: Cassie Cage. Sonya Cage. Lara Croft. Original Male Characters. Original Female Characters.

xxxxxx

FanFic Pairing: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft.

xxxxxx

Chapter Pairing: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage.

xxxxxx

Setting: AU. Crossover. No Mortal Kombat tournament. No Tomb Raiders. Nobody dies.

xxxxxx

Summary: Cassie Cage and her mother, Sonya Blade have been in a loving romantic and sexual relationship for the last three years. Sonya had surprised her daughter when she had taken her daughter to a strip club for her twenty-seventh birthday, about a month ago. Sonya had even paid a stripper to give her daughter a lap dance. Her name is Jane. And Cassie had instantly wanted more than a lap dance from Jane because of how sexy she was and it is also because of that hot as hell British accent. Cassie has come up with an idea: Her and Sonya will go back to that strip club and they will pay more money Jane for some extra fun and it may even turn into something that is more than sex. Will Jane even agree to it?. How will this turn out?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Twenty-seven-year-old Cassie Cage just couldn't get that beautiful stripper, Jane, out of her mind. It has been just about a month since her Mom, Sonya Blade, had taken her to a strip club for her twenty-seventh birthday as a surprise birthday gift to spice up their relationship a little bit. Yes, Cassie and her Mom, Sonya Blade, are in a loving romantic and sexual relationship. Cassie couldn't be happier than she was right now. She is in love with her Mom and Sonya is in love with her daughter. And they have been for the past three years. Cassie is twenty-seven-years-old and Sonya is forty-seven years old. Their relationship is a very sexual one, but it is also a very loving and romantic, and it is also a very supportive relationship as well. When they both had first come to both their friends and family, they weren't very supportive of their relationship, but when they saw how happy make each other, their minds had changed. And now both of their friends and family are very supportive of their relationship.

And Cassie and Sonya are both really quite happy with that outcome. When Cassie had come out as both Bisexual and Pansexual almost four years ago, all of her friends and family had been pretty accepting and supportive of her. Especially her, Mom, Sonya because ever since Cassie had gone off to go to college when she was eighteen years old, Sonya had realized that she is also Bisexual and she always knew that Cassie wasn't straight, but she wanted her daughter to come out on her own terms. And after Cassie had graduated from college, Cassie had moved back in with her Mom when she was twenty-three years old. Sonya loved having her daughter back home.

And she waited for Cassie to come out. And when Cassie finally did come out as both Bisexual and Pansexual on her twenty-fourth birthday, she was so very proud and happy for her daughter and for her as well. But how did Cassie and Sonya end up together?. Well one night, Cassie had come back home from a date quite upset over what happened on the said date. And naturally, as her Mother, Sonya had comforted her in more ways than one. And the following flashback is how Cassie and Sonya ended up together in a loving sexual and romantic relationship.

xxx-Flashback-Three Years Ago-xxx

xxxxxx

Sonya is currently sitting down in her living room waiting for her twenty-four-year-old daughter, Cassie Cage, to come back home from her date with her current boyfriend, Dane Koppta. She didn't like Dane. Not at all. And it's not just because Sonya is in love with her own daughter. Something just felt off from the guy. She's only met him twice, but that doesn't that she likes the guy. Cassie had been picked by Dane in his car at six in the evening. It's around eleven in the evening now. And Cassie should be back from her date soon. And then about half an later, Sonya heard a car pull up in her driveway and then only a few seconds later, she heard yelling and crying and a car door slamming.

She was up and off of her couch in an instant. She ran to her front door right as Cassie opened the front door and she then heard Dane pulling out of her and Cassie's driveway just as Cassie closes and locks the door behind her. And the first thing that she notices is that Cassie is crying and then Cassie surprises her by wrapping both of her arms around her waist and she then buries her face into her neck. And so Sonya does the only thing that she can do for her daughter in a situation like this and that's wrapping both of her arms around Cassie and bringing her into an even tighter hug. She leans her head down and she whispers comforting words into Cassie's left ear while she continues to cry into Sonya's neck for several minutes. When Cassie is finally finished crying, she pulls away from her Mom, and she quickly wipes her tears away. When she pulls both of her hands away from her eyes, Sonya finally sees Cassie's face since she had first started crying into her neck. Sonya takes both of Cassie's hands into both of her own hands.

"Cassie, honey, what's wrong?. What happened with Dane?., She asks her daughter slowly and carefully, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was, which makes her heartache for her daughter. Cassie lets out a few quite sniffles before she answers her mother's question. She looks back up into Sonya's eyes.

"Mom, Dane. He, he cheated on me. I found out about it only a couple of days ago. I finally confronted him about it after our date and he had got really upset and he had tried to hit me. I had defended myself and I got out and ran from his car just before he drove off. I guess we just broke up"., Cassie says with a slight chuckle. Sonya chuckled slightly, but inside she was seething mad. She wanted to beat the fucking shit out of Dane. But instead of going after Dane like she wanted to, she pulled Cassie into another hug, and they then wrapped both of their arms around each other and both women just stayed like that, embracing each other while standing in the house's entryway. Sonya pulls out of their hug, but she keeps holding both of Cassie's hands within both of her own hands. She stares deeply into Cassie's eyes.

"Cassie, baby, I am so, so sorry that happened. But I knew that he was just another asshole. Do want me to do something to him for you?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie let's out a slight chuckle at her Mom's comment.

"Nah, that's alright. I gave him a nasty looking black eye"., Cassie replies, grinning widely at Sonya and Sonya chuckles.

"That's my girl. Now come on, how about we go the living room and watch some TV, okay?"., She asks Cassie and Cassie gives her a small smile.

"That sounds great, Mom"., Cassie says and then Sonya leads them both to their living room, which is where they both on the couch and they just TV for about three hours until they are both ready for bed. And when they both are ready for bed, Sonya shakes Cassie awake who had been sleeping for the past thirty minutes or so.

"Come on Cassie. Wake up. We have to go to bed now"., She says while shaking Cassie awake. And then both of Cassie's eyes flutter open and she looks up at her mother from where she had fallen asleep on the couch.

She leans back up from where she was laying down on the couch and she then brought both of her hands to her face and she started to rub the sleep away from her eyes. She looks over at her Mom, once she has wiped the sleep fully away from both of her eyes. She glances over at her Mom again but only for a second and then she looks away from Sonya because Cassie doesn't want her Mom to see her blushing. Cassie doesn't want Sonya to know that she is in love with her. And Cassie has been in love with her own Mom since she was eighteen years old. And during this whole thing, Sonya had indeed noticed how Cassie is blushing and how she keeps glancing over at her and then looking away almost just as quickly. She gives Cassie a soft smile and then she reaches both of her hands towards Cassie and she then takes both of Cassie's hands into both of her hands.

"Cassie, honey, what's wrong?"., Sonya asks her worriedly. Cassie takes a deep breath and then she exhales it only a second later.

"Mom, there is something that I need to tell you, but please don't hate me or kick me out. This is who I am"., Cassie tells Sonya, she is scared of what her Mom's reaction will be, but she has to tell her now or she never will tell her Mom what she has been holding inside of herself since she was eighteen. She has never told anyone who she is and she really feels. Cassie takes another deep breath and then she exhales it only just a second later. She makes eye contact with Sonya and then she tells her who she really is and how she really feels.

"Mom, I'm Bisexual and Pansexual"., She tells Sonya and only a second later, she smiles widely and she happily brings her daughter into a hug and Cassie responds by returning the hug.

"I'm so proud and happy of and for you, Cassie. I kinda figured that you also liked other women"., Sonya tells her and Cassie pulls away from her Mom in surprise.

"You did?. Why didn't ever ask me about it?"., Sonya gives her a soft smile before she responds to Cassie's question.

"Cassie, sweetie, it wasn't for me to ask. Cassie, that is something for you to decide to do, not anyone else. There is something that I have to tell you as well"., She tells her daughter, and she is finally ready to be honest with both Cassie and herself. And Cassie is quite curious as to what Sonya is talking about. "Cassie, I'm also Bisexual. I guess that you could say that I'm coming out"., Sonya says to Cassie and she knew that a weight that has been on her shoulders since she had known that she is Bisexual. Cassie couldn't believe it. Her Mom is Bisexual and she couldn't be happier and prouder of her Mom. Cassie pulls her Mom back into a tight and loving hug and Sonya responds by hugging her back and a few tears of joy fall from her eyes at finally being able to be herself. Cassie pulls away from the hug so that she can look into her Mom's blue eyes.

"Mom, I'm so proud and happy of and for you"., Cassie tells her and Sonya's heart is full of love for Cassie. "Mom, there is something else that I need to tell you. I've never told anyone this. Mom, I am in love with you and I have been since I was eighteen years old"., Cassie tells her and Sonya was surprised by Cassie's confession of love for her. Sonya feels the exact same way for Cassie that Cassie feels for her because Sonya is also in love with her own daughter. Cassie waits for several long minutes for Sonya to respond to her confession and a few minutes later, Sonya replies to Cassie's confession. She stares deeply into Cassie's eyes.

"Cassie, there is something that I need to tell you as well. I'm in love with you too and I have been since you had turned eighteen"., Sonya confesses to her and Cassie is beyond happy now that she knows that her Mom returns her feelings.

Cassie continues to stare deeply into her Mom's eyes and then her own eyes flicker down to Sonya's lips and then her eyes flicker back up to meet Sonya's eyes once more. Sonya smirked when she saw Cassie look at her lips. Cassie gulps before she asks Sonya what has been to ask her for years now.

"Mom, can I kiss you?'., She asks her sweetly and they both blush a deep shade of red at Cassie had asked her. Sonya just nods her head response.

"Of course you can"., She replies and then Cassie moves closer to her and she then places both of her hands on her mother's shoulders, while Sonya places both of her hands on her daughter's waist. And then Cassie leans forward and then she places her gently over Sonya's lips and the kiss then quickly gets way more heated. Cassie licks at Sonya's bottom lip and Sonya gasps at how bold Cassie is being and truth be told, it is turning her on and making her wet. Cassie then slips her tongue between Sonya's lips and they kiss quite passionately for a few minutes before they pull away from their kiss both panting and breathing hard.

"Wow"., Both Sonya and Cassie exclaim at the exact same time and they share a quiet chuckle.

"Mom, I really loved and enjoyed that kiss. Do you want to do more?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods her head in response to what Cassie had just said to her.

"I really loved and enjoyed that kiss as well. Yes, I really do. Are you sure?"., Sonya asks her, just making sure that Cassie really wants this, wants her that way.

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure. I want this, I want you"., She says and Sonya blushes hard at what Cassie had just told her. Sonya then gets up and off of the couch and she pulls Cassie up and off of the couch as well. She gives her a soft smile.

"Come on, Cassie. I want to make you feel good"., She says seductively and Cassie blushes a deeper shade of red than she already was. She nods. And then Sonya leads the both of them to her bedroom which will lead to many first times that night and it will change both of their lives forever. And just several minutes later, Sonya and Cassie are inside of Sonya's bedroom and on top of her bed in just their bras and panties. Sonya is on top of Cassie and she is licking and kissing her rather sensitive neck, while at the same time, she has both of her hands on both of her daughter's breasts and she is fondling and kneading them. Cassie is moaning constantly now. Sonya pulls away from Cassie's neck only to quickly take off her bra and then she quickly removes Cassie's panties along with both her bra and panties as well. And when they are both fully naked, Sonya then places both of her hands on both of Cassie's bare breasts and then she leans down towards Cassie's right breast and she swirls her tongue around Cassie's right nipple and Cassie moans out lowly from deep in her throat and Sonya grins against her daughter's heated skin.

After she spends several minutes, swirling tongue around and licking Cassie's right nipple, Sonya wraps her lips full around it and she sucks hard on it, earning a deep moan from Cassie.

"Ohh Mom. Yes, that feels so fucking great. Please keeping my nipples harder"., Cassie begs of her and Sonya does just that and for several more minutes she licks and sucks Cassie's right nipple. And when she is finally finished pleasuring Cassie's right breast and right nipple, she kisses her way over to her left breast and left nipple. And when she gets to Cassie's left breast, she swirls her tongue around the hard peak several times before she starts to flick her tongue slowly at first and then fast. She then takes the nipple between her lips and she begins to suck hard at it and during this, Cassie is moaning Sonya's name which causes her mother to get even wetter than she already was, because of how fucking sexy Cassie is right now. And she can actually just wet Cassie is herself because she can feel some of her daughter's cum dripping down between. Sonya then spends several minutes pleasuring both of her breasts right before she starts to kiss and lick her way down her body with Cassie moaning all the while. It's not long when Sonya finally finds herself nestled between her daughter's thighs with her arms wrapped around them.

And then She looks down at Cassie's pussy and she finally sees how beautiful her daughter really is. She looks up and into Cassie's eyes from where she is between her legs.

"You are so fucking beautiful. You have such a pretty pussy. I just can't wait taste it. To taste you"., Sonya tells her and Cassie can't believe how fucking hot her Sonya looks and sounds talking dirty like that, which is really, really, turning her on. Sonya smirks up at her daughter and then not only a second later, she leans down and she licks Cassie's dripping wet slit up and down several times to really get know how to make Cassie feel good, she stops licking her slit and she takes Cassie's lower lips into her mouth and she sucks hard. And Cassie nearly screams at the intense pleasure of it all. She then lets go of Cassie's lower lips and then Sonya quickly finds her aching clit and she starts lapping at with her tongue and now Cassie is moaning her name constantly now. Sonya then takes the pointer finger from her right hand and she slips it into her mouth, getting her pointer finger all nice and wet.

A few minutes later when her finger is all nice and wet, she pulls out of her mouth with a pop and then she lower her right hand down to Cassie's soaking wet cunt, she starts to rub her finger up and down Cassie's wet slit gathering up her daughter's wetness to use as make finger even wetter. Sonya then looks up and into Cassie's eyes and Cassie nods her head. And Sonya slowly but surely slides her pointer finger inside of her daughter. And Cassie is moaning even louder now, that Sonya is finally inside of her. When she reaches her barrier, she stops and then she looks back up and into Cassie's eyes and Cassie nods her head once more and the Sonya slides her finger farther inside finally taking her daughter's virginity. Cassie cries out in pain and Sonya kisses her way back up her body while her finger is still inside of her and she kisses Cassie both softly and lovingly, pouring all of her love and lust for her daughter into that one perfect kiss. And when Cassie tells her she's ready for more, Sonya starts to thrust her finger in and out of Cassie slowly at first and then she picks up speed with her thrusts. And it's not too long later, Cassie cums hard and Sonya can feel it when her daughter's inner walls clamp down on her finger she slows but she doesn't stop thrusting her finger in and out of Cassie.

And a few minutes later, once Sonya is finished helping Cassie ride out her orgasm, that's when she finally pulls her pointer finger out of Cassie completely and then she brings her right hand up to her mouth and she slips pointer into her mouth, and she starts licking and sucking all of Cassie's off of her finger. A few minutes later, she pulls her finger out of her mouth and she then pulls Cassie against her own body, who was already falling asleep. Sonya leans down towards her and she kisses her on the lips lightly.

"I love you, Cassie"., She says to Cassie both sweetly and lovingly. Cassie's baby blue eyes flutter open and she stares lovingly into her mother's eyes. And then she leans up and she kisses Sonya on the lips both sweetly and lovingly as well. She gives her Mom a rather soft smile.

"I love you too, Mom. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to make feel as good as you just made me feel"., Cassie says.

"Cassie, honey, that's okay. You can always return the favor later. Besides Cassie, we are a couple now. And couples do have sex"., Sonya tells Cassie. "And besides making you cum as you did, it made me cum just as hard", She says and Cassie smiles at her. "Come on, Cassie. Let's go to sleep. We can make each other cum has hard we want to later, but right I'm really fucking sleepy and I know that you are too"., Sonya says and then she pulls her bed covers over the both of them and then she wraps both of her arms around Cassie and Cassie does the same and they cuddle against each other as they both fall asleep wrapped around each other. And a few hours later, Cassie had realized that her Mom was right, she did get a chance to return the favor. Sonya and Cassie had actually made love to each other and fucked each other many times the next day. And both Sonya and Cassie are quite happy being together in a loving sexual and romantic relationship.

xxx-End Of Flashback-Three Years Ago-xxx

xxxxxx

Sonya smiles as she remembers the very first time that she and Cassie had made love to each other three years earlier. They are just as normal as any other couple, they yell and argue and they make up afterward. She couldn't help but get wet again just thinking about that wonderful night and the following day after which was just as amazing. Sonya was currently laying down in her's and her daughter shared bed, reading a brand new book that she had bought recently. And she continues to read for a little while longer.

And then about two hours later, Cassie comes walking into their bedroom. Cassie has been at work most of the day because her shift had only ended a couple of hours ago. She then walks to their bed and she gets into the bed and then she cuddles into Sonya's side. Sonya bookmarks her page in the book and then she places the book down on her nightstand and she then wraps both of her arms around her daughter and then Cassie does the exact same.

Cassie turns to face Sonya and she kisses her sweetly and Sonya returns the kiss just as sweetly. And then Cassie breaks the kiss and she snuggles back against her mother's side.

"Hey Mom, there's something that I need to ask you."., Cassie says to Sonya, hoping that she says yes. Sonya smiles down at her daughter.

"Okay. What is it, baby?'., Sonya asks Cassie, and she knows exactly just what her daughter is going to ask her and she just might say yes to her question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Well there y'all go the very first chapter of this four chapter FanFic. I promise that y'all really love and enjoy reading both this first chapter and the rest of this FanFic. The next chapter, chapter 2, will have both plot and plenty of smut. And some fluff as well. I will actually start writing chapter 2 later on today. And I will try to finish writing it in a few days. I will try to post chapter 2 sometime later this week. I really hope that y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading this chapter. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing all of my work. Now until next time. Always please read and review.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: I just want to say thank you to larryjohnsonsfm on Tumblr for letting me write this FanFic based on their work. And full credit goes to them. The 3D picture that I used for the cover of this FanFic belongs them and full credit goes them for both the 3D pictures and this FanFic. It will be about four I really hope that y'all love and enjoy reading this FanFic just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 4: Edit: I have read this first chapter to check for mistakes and I had found several of them. And I have just fixed them. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonya x Cassie: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Cassie have talk and make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter two of Mortal Kombat/Tomb Raider: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft. This second chapter will feature very little of Lara Croft's new backstory. I will go deeper into Lara Croft's backstory in chapter 3. And I hope that y'all will like it. This second chapter will have both plot and smut. And a little bit of angst and a little bit of fluff. And this chapter will have anal. I hope that y'all will both love and enjoy reading this second chapter. Now on with the story.

Pairing: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage

xxxxxx

Recap: Sonya smiles as she remembers the very first time that she and Cassie had made love to each other three years earlier. They are just as normal as any other couple, they yell and argue and they make up afterward. She couldn't help but get wet again just thinking about that wonderful night and the following day after which was just as amazing. Sonya was currently laying down in her's and her daughter shared bed, reading a brand new book that she had bought recently. And she continues to read for a little while longer.

And then about two hours later, Cassie comes walking into their bedroom. Cassie has been at work most of the day because her shift had only ended a couple of hours ago. She then walks to their bed and she gets into the bed and then she cuddles into Sonya's side. Sonya bookmarks her page in the book and then she places the book down on her nightstand and she then wraps both of her arms around her daughter and then Cassie does the exact same.

Cassie turns to face Sonya and she kisses her sweetly and Sonya returns the kiss just as sweetly. And then Cassie breaks the kiss and she snuggles back against her mother's side.

"Hey Mom, there's something that I need to ask you."., Cassie says to Sonya, hoping that she says yes. Sonya smiles down at her daughter.

"Okay. What is it, baby?'., Sonya asks Cassie, and she knows exactly just what her daughter is going to ask her and she just might say yes to her question.

xxxxxx

Cassie snuggles closer to Sonya and her mother chuckles slightly with how cute and sweet that Cassie is being right now, but then again Cassie is always cute and sweet to her. Cassie takes a deep breath and then she exhales it before she asks Sonya what she has been wanting to ask her Mom for the past few days.

"Mom, remember that stripper that you paid to give me a lap dance?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods her head in confirmation that she does, in fact, remember the stripper. And then Cassie continues on with her speech. "Well, the very moment that I saw her, I was instantly attracted to her and I wanted way more than a lap dance. So I was wondering if we could go back to that strip club to see if we can maybe have some sexy fun with her"., Cassie says, finally finishing her speech. Sonya had no idea what to say, but she wasn't against the idea of having a threesome with her daughter and another woman. She stares into both of Cassie's baby blue eyes before she replies to her daughter's question.

"Do you mean that you want to have a threesome with the stripper?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie nods in her head in confirmation. And then Sonya spends a few minutes thinking about how they could get Jane, the stripper to have a threesome with her and Cassie. "Okay. Let's do it or should I say let's do her?"., She says and both Sonya and Cassie share a giggle with one another. And they both stop giggling, an idea strikes Cassie about how they can get Jane to sleep with them.

"Mom, we could either pay her or we could just ask her. You know to see if she is in fact interested in having a threesome with us"., Cassie says and then she leans up and she kisses Sonya sensually and passionately, taking her mother's breath away and then Sonya returns the kiss just as sensually and passionately as Cassie kissed her. They break away from their kiss a few minutes later, and they are both panting hard now. Sonya softly smiles at Cassie.

"Cassie, all of this talk about sex is making me pretty wet right now. I'm wet for you baby. Here let me show you how wet that you make me, Cassie"., Sonya says and Sonya then moves them so that Cassie is on top of her. She takes Cassie's right hand and then she places it inside of her pants and then into her panties. And then both Sonya and Cassie moan out loudly lustfully, Sonya because of how amazing it feels when Cassie starts to rub up and down her soaking wet folds using her fingers from her right hand and then Cassie had just moaned out loud lustfully because of wet and hot that her mother's dripping wet cunt feels against her fingers. When Cassie slips two fingers inside of Sonya's soaked pussy and she starts to thrust her two fingers in and out, slowly at first and then faster. Sonya starts to buck her hips up and into Cassie's right hand as her daughter continues to finger fuck her hard and fast. It doesn't take Sonya very long to cum because of how wet and horny she is for and because of Cassie. She cums when Cassie's two fingers curl inside of her and rubs deliciously against her g-spot and Sonya then cums rather hard with a scream of Cassie's name.

Cassie then leans down and she kisses Sonya while helping her mother ride out her rather intense orgasm. Sonya returns the kiss and then she pulls away, and she gives Cassie a proud smile. Cassie then returns the smile and then she gives Sonya a quick peck on her lips and then she moves and shuffles around until she is straddling both of Sonya's hips.

"Mom, I think that it's time that we strip because we don't need any of our clothes for a while"., Cassie says and she starts to strip herself completely naked and then Sonya does the same for herself. And then within just a few minutes, both mother and daughter are both completely naked with Cassie still straddling both of Sonya's hips.

And Cassie then places both of her hands on both of Sonya's breasts and then she starts to massage and knead them both earning both soft and sensual moans of her name. And then Cassie leans down towards Sonya's left breast and she swirls her tongue around Sonya's left nipple, and then Sonya places her right hand on the back of Cassie's head and she threads her fingers through Cassie's blonde hair and she then lowers her left hand between their bodies and she places her left hand over Cassie's pussy and she starts softly rub at Cassie's cunt. Cassie moans as she starts flicking her tongue rapidly over her Mom's left nipple and she does this several times. And during this, Sonya is constantly softly moaning Cassie's name and Cassie can feel Sonya's fingers rub at her soft folds and neither woman can't get enough of each other.

"Oh Cassie. Yes. Play with my tits while I play with your soaking wet pussy. Please, Cassie, don't stop"., Sonya moans out and Cassie can't help but get even wetter because of how sexy it really is when her Mom talks dirty to her. Sonya smirks when she feels some of Cassie's wetness drip onto her hand and legs because of her talking dirty. Cassie then takes Sonya's nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on it softly and then she starts to suck harder on it and she does this several times before she kisses her way over to Sonya's right and breast and she leans down towards her left breast and she starts to swirl her tongue around for several minutes and then she starts to rapidly flick her tongue across the hard peak right before she takes Sonya's right nipple between her lips and she starts to suck softly on it and then she starts to suck harder on Sonya's right nipple. And after Cassie spends just a few more minutes pleasuring both of her mother's breasts, she pulls away from breasts and she kisses her quite passionately and then she pulls away and then Cassie starts to kiss and lick her way down Sonya's body until she is right where Sonya needs her sexy and beautiful daughter the most.

And when Cassie is fully settled between both of Sonya's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Sonya's thighs and she pulls her mother's soaking wet snatch closer to her awaiting mouth. Cassie then leans forwards and she starts to lick up and down Sonya's glistening wet slit and Sonya throws her back and onto her pillow and she grabs and clutches at the bed sheets beneath both her and Cassie.

"Oh Cassie, yes. Lick my pussy. Lick your Mother's dripping wet pussy, make me cum in your mouth"., Sonya moans out and Cassie speeds up her licks and Sonya nearly squeals because of fucking good it really feels. Cassie then starts lick all around Sonya's lower lips before she takes them into her mouth and she starts to suck on them. She let's go of Sonya's lower lips and she then kisses her way up to her Mom's clit and she then swirls her tongue around it and then she rapidly flicks her across it, and then she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck softly and then she sucks harder on it, earning almost near screams of pure pleasure from Sonya. She let's go of Sonya's aching bundle of nerves and she lowers herself farther towards Sonya's anus. She sticks her tongue out and she starts to circle her tongue around Sonya's puckered hole. And then she starts to lick rapidly at Sonya's asshole and Sonya can't contain her moans anymore.

"Ohhh Cassie, eat my ass. Yes, yes, please don't stop. Cassie please finger fuck my dripping wet cunt while you eat my ass"., Sonya moans out to her daughter and Cassie does just that, when she takes two fingers from her right hand and then she rubs over Sonya's wet folds to gather up her mother's wetness as lube and then she roughly slides those same two fingers inside of Sonya while she continues to eat out her mother's ass. And Sonya just can't believe how fucking good it feels as Cassie eagerly eats out her ass and while at the same time, she is finger fucking her hard and fast and she has found the perfect rhythm so that the thrusts of her tongue which is going in and out of her mother's ass to match the thrusts of the two fingers from her right hand that she is using to roughly finger fuck Sonya's soaking wet cunt.

And it's not long before Sonya's inner walls clamp down hard onto both of Cassie's fingers and she cums hard with a shout of "Cassie!"., around her daughter's fingers and her cum sprays onto both her hand and her face. Cassie then slows the thrusts of both her tongue and fingers to help Sonya ride out her rather intense orgasm and then stops the thrusts of both her tongue and fingers, just a few minutes later and she then slides her tongue out Sonya's ass and she also slide both of her fingers out of Sonya's wet pussy at the exact same time. And right after she licks her two fingers from her hand clean, Cassie softly kisses and licks her way back up Sonya's body. She then wraps both of her arms around Sonya and Sonya then does the exact same to Cassie and their lips connect in a searing and passionate kiss that leaves them breathless. They both pull away at the exact same time a few seconds later and then they rest their foreheads against each other and then they stare lovingly into each other's baby blue eyes.

"Cassie, honey, that was amazing. Your tongue in my ass had felt so fucking amazing. I love you so much, Cassie. You make so happy"., Sonya tells her and Cassie beams down at her with a radiant smile that can brighten up an entire room.

"I love you too Mom, so fucking much. I actually really enjoyed eating out your ass"., Cassie replies and then Sonya smirks up at her daughter and then she responds to Cassie's reply by flipping them both over so that now Sonya is the one that is now on top instead of the other way around. Sonya sexily grins down at Cassie.

"And right now baby, I'm going to do exactly the same thing to you that you had just done to me"., Sonya tells Cassie and then she leans down and she connects both of their lips in a searing and passionate kiss. And then a few minutes she breaks the kiss. And then Sonya places both of her hands on both of Cassie's breasts and then she starts to massage and knead them both earning both soft and sensual moans of her name. And then Sonya leans down towards Cassie's left breast and she swirls her tongue around Cassie's left nipple, and then Cassie places her right hand on the back of Sonya's head and then she threads her fingers through Sonya's blonde hair and then she lowers her left hand between their bodies and she places her left hand over Sonya's pussy and she starts softly rub at Cassie's wet cunt. And then Sonya starts to moan as she starts to flick her tongue rapidly over her daughter's left nipple and she does this several times. And during this, Sonya is constantly softly moaning Cassie's name and Sonya can feel Cassie's fingers rub at her soft folds and neither woman can't get enough of each other.

"Oh Mom. Yes. Play with my tits while I play with your soaking wet pussy. Please Mom, please don't stop"., Cassie moans out and Sonya can't help but get even wetter because of how sexy it really is when her beautiful daughter talks dirty to her. And then Cassie smirks when she feels some of Sonya's wetness drip onto her hand and legs because of her talking dirty.

And then Sonya takes Cassie's nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on it softly and then she starts to suck harder on it and she does this several times before she kisses her way over to Cassie's right and breast and she leans down towards her left breast and she starts to swirl her tongue around for several minutes and then she starts to rapidly flick her tongue across the hard peak right before she takes Cassie's right nipple between her lips and she starts to suck softly on it and then she starts to suck harder on Cassie's right nipple. And Sonya spends just a few more minutes pleasuring both of her daughter's breasts, she pulls away from breasts and she kisses her quite passionately and then she pulls away and then Sonya starts to kiss and lick her way down Cassie's body until she is right where Cassie needs her quite beautiful and sexy mother the most. And when Sonya is fully settled between both of Cassie's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Cassie's thighs and she pulls her daughter's soaking wet pussy closer to her awaiting mouth. And then Sonya leans forwards and she starts to lick up and down Cassie's glistening wet slit and then Cassie throws her back and onto her pillow and she grabs and clutches at the bed sheets beneath both her and Cassie.

"Oh Mom, fuck yes. Please eat my pussy. Lick your daughter's soaking wet cunt, make me cum in your mouth"., Cassie moans and then Sonya speeds up her licks and Cassie nearly squeals because of fucking good it really feels. And then Sonya starts to lick all around Cassie's lower lips before she takes them into her mouth and she starts to suck on them. She then let's go of Cassie's lower lips and she then kisses her way up to her daughter's aching clit and she then swirls her tongue around it and then she rapidly flicks her across it, and then she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck softly and then she sucks harder on it, earning almost near screams of pure pleasure from Cassie. She then let's go of Cassie's aching bundle of nerves and she lowers herself farther towards Cassie's anus. She sticks her tongue out and she starts to circle her tongue around Cassie's puckered hole. And then she starts to lick rapidly at Cassie's asshole and Cassie can't contain her moans anymore.

"Ohhh yes Mom, please eat my ass. Yes, yes, please don't stop. Mom, please finger fuck my dripping wet cunt while you eat my ass"., Cassie moans out to her mother and then Sonya does just that, when she takes two fingers from her right hand and then she rubs over Cassie's wet folds to gather up her mother's wetness as lube and then she roughly slides those same two fingers inside of Cassie while she continues to eat out her daughter's ass.

And Cassie just can't believe how fucking good it feels as Sonya eagerly eats out her ass and while at the same time, she is finger fucking her hard and fast and she has found the perfect rhythm so that the thrusts of her tongue which is going in and out of her daughter's ass to match the thrusts of the two fingers from her right hand that she is using to roughly finger fuck Cassie's soaking wet cunt.

And it's not long before Cassie's inner walls clamp down hard onto both of Sonya's fingers and she cums hard with a shout of "Mom!"., around her mother's fingers and her cum, sprays onto both her hand and her face. then slows the thrusts of both her tongue and fingers to help Sonya ride out her rather intense orgasm and then stops the thrusts of both her tongue and fingers, just a few minutes later and she then slides her tongue out Cassie's ass and she also slide both of her fingers out of Cassie's wet pussy at the exact same time. And right after she licks her two fingers from her hand clean, and then Sonya softly kisses and licks her way back up Cassie's body. And then Sonya kisses Cassie both pull away at the exact same time a few seconds later and then they rest their foreheads against each other and then they stare lovingly into each other's baby blue eyes.

"Oh Mom, that was amazing. Your tongue in my ass had felt so fucking amazing. I love you so fucking much, Mom. You make so happy"., Cassie tells her and then Sonya softly smiles down at her with a beautiful smile that is even brighter than the very sun itself.

"I love you too Cassie, so damn much. I actually really enjoyed eating out your ass"., Sonya replies and then Cassie smiles up at her mother and Sonya smiles softy down at Cassie. "Come on baby, let's get some sleep. We have some really busy days ahead of us"., Sonya tells her daughter and Cassie replies by nodding her head. Sonya pulls their bed covers over the both of them and they both cuddle into each other and they share their last "I love you's"., of the night before they both fall asleep for the night.

xxx-Three Days Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It has been three days since Cassie and Sonya have decided that they will both go back to the strip club that they both met Jane at and they had decided they will ask Jane to join them for a threesome or maybe even a full-blown relationship. It has been well over a month since they have both been to the strip club that Sonya had taken them to for Cassie's twenty-seventh birthday so that Cassie could have her first lap dance. They had left early from their home that Friday afternoon because the strip club is one town over, so the drive over to Angie's, the strip club that Cassie and Sonya had met Jane at well over a month earlier is at. They arrive at Angie's a few hours later at about nine in the evening. Sonya parks her car and then both her and Cassie get out of the car and then they both walk to the entrance where a bouncer is standing and he then lets them in as remember them from the last that the two women were there. As they both walked into the strip club, the music, and the friendly but classy atmosphere.

And that's when they both instantly recognize the song that was playing from the stage's speakers. It is the exact same song that was playing when Jane was stripping on stage the last time that both Sonya and Cassie was there at Angie's. And then both Cassie and Sonya look towards the stage and that's when they see Jane is finishing up her last dance of the evening. As Jane is getting to walk behind the rather dark purple curtain that is at the back of the stage, she can feel eyes on her almost completely naked body, but it's not from anybody that is sitting at the table that is near the stage. She turns around so that she see who they are, but they are both gone before she looks towards where Cassie and Sonya were just standing near the entrance of the strip club. And then with a wave to the audience who had watched her dance right before she walks off of the stage and then behind the curtain. And right after that, Jane makes her way over to her dressing room, so that she can get ready to go home to home for the night.

Both Sonya and Cassie had turned away from the stage so that Jane wouldn't see them just yet and then made their way over to where the strip club's manager, David Willingfield, usually could be seen while he is at his club. David had named Angie, after his late wife Angie, that who had died, well over twenty years ago. He looks up from paperwork and he sees both Sonya and Cassie walking over towards him. He greets them both with a smile.

"Ladies, welcome back. Are you both here to see Jane again"., David asks them and they both blush slightly. He chuckles a little. And then both Sonya and Cassie chuckle lightly as well.

"Yes, we are here to see Jane. We were wondering if she might give us both a private show"., Sonya tells him and her blush deepens how forward she is being right now. Cassie lets her Mom talk. David smiles kindly at both Sonya and Cassie then.

"Well okay. I don't usually do this, but I am an old friend of Jane's Father and I let her work here as a favor to him. She has been working here for the past few months and I can tell that she is rather lonely and that she needs someone to be there for her or maybe two someone's?"., He asks them and they both nod in answer to David's question. He smiles widely then. "Well come on, then. I'll show you two lovely ladies to Jane's dressing room"., He says he gets up and off of his chair. And then he leads them both to Jane's dressing room. Jane, who right at this very moment is getting dressed in her regular clothes. Jane is not her real name. Her real name is Lara Croft and she is from London. And she is an archaeologist and her very first archaeological dig is in a few months. And the reason why Lara is working at a strip club is because, she wanted to something that she has never done before.

When she was much younger than she is now, she was a dancer. She had gone to ballet class and then she had studied various other kinds of then even when she went to University to study archaeology, she had still gone to dance class. But that had all changed when her Father, Richard Croft, had died tragically in a car accident when she was twenty years old, she had lost all interest in dancing. It was only a few months later after Richard's untimely death, she had found a letter from her Father to her, telling her that if something should happen to him, that she should continue to go her dance classes because that is the happiest that he has ever seen her. Lara had been moved to tears when she had read his letter, just like how accepting and supportive he was of her when she came out to him as a lesbian when she was eighteen years old. She was moved by how loving, accepting and supportive he was when she had come out to him and even in death, he is still loving, accepting and supportive of her. And that is why Lara had moved to the US for a few months to work at a strip club while she waits for the months to pass her by until it is time for her to leave for London and then from London to Egypt, where the archaeological dig is at.

And the reason why she had come to work at Angie's, is because David Willingfield, an old friend of her Father's had let her work there because of how Richard had meant to him. And he told her that she should use a fake name as most strippers do, and he had asked her what name that she would use in place of her real name. And she said Jane, because Jane is the name of her favorite movie character. In the film, ′Another Woman's Love', Jane is a young woman who realizes that she is a lesbian as she falls in love with her best friend Lauren. Another Woman's Love was and still is, her favorite movie. A knock on her dressing room door snaps her out of her thoughts and she turns to face the door as she is wearing regular clothes, which consists of a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes?"., She questions through the door.

"It's David. There is a couple here that wish to speak to you Jane"., David tells her and she can't help but wonder who this couple be. She smiles lightly as she walks over to the door to her dressing room. She reaches her right hand out and then she wraps her fingers around the doorknob and she then pulls it open and then both of her widen and jaw drops very slightly at two women that are standing right next to David. It's Sonya and Cassie, the mother/daughter couple that had asked and paid for a lap dance well over a month ago. After a minute or two, Lara quickly gets over the surprise of seeing both Sonya and Cassie again.

"Hello, ladies"., Lara greets them and they both share their own greetings as well. David looks between the three women before he flashes them a smile.

"I better get back to work now, have fun you three"., He says which causes all three of the women to blush a pretty deep shade of red. Cassie and Sonya share both a look and a soft smile before they turn back to face Lara.

"Jane, there is something that both my Mom and I need to ask you"., Cassie says and both her and Sonya are nervous as fuck. Lara gives them both a soft smile and they can't help but smile softly back as well.

"Alright. Come on in then"., Lara tells them as she opens her dressing room door wider so that all three women can enter Lara's dressing room. And once all three of them are inside of Lara's dressing room, she closes and locks the door behind them. She points to a couch nearby and all three sit down on the plush couch. Cassie and Sonya sit right next to each other on one end of the couch, while Lara sits on the other end of the couch. She turns to face the couple.

"So what is it that you two beautiful and lovely ladies, would like to ask me?"., Lara asks both Sonya and Cassie, who share another look and another soft smile before they turn back to face Lara once more. Cassie takes a deep breath and then exhales it, while Sonya places her left hand on Cassie's right leg.

"My Mom and I are wondering if you would like to have a threesome with us?'., Cassie asks Lara and Lara grins at the other two women before she answers Cassie's wonderful question.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go, the second chapter of Mortal Kombat/Tomb Raider: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I really love how this chapter had turned out. I promise that Lara will answer Cassie's question at the very start of the next chapter, chapter three. Y'all will not be disappointed at all. I'm so, so sorry about not getting this second chapter out as fast as I had said that I would and for that I deeply apologize. I will start writing chapter three soon and hopefully, I will have it both fully written and posted by either this coming Monday or this coming Tuesday. And once I'm finished with writing this FanFic completely, I will start working on another FanFic. And I will also start writing the second chapter of The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. I'll try to write and post either today or tomorrow. I deeply apologise for the long wait for chapters recently and as I have said before, I will also try to get chapters both written and posted a hell of a quicker than I have been, I promise. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing all of my works. Now until next time. As always please read and review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Well, there y'all go, the second chapter of Mortal Kombat/Tomb Raider: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I really love how this chapter had turned out. I promise that Lara will answer Cassie's question at the very start of the next chapter, chapter three. Y'all will not be disappointed at all. I'm so, so sorry about not getting this second chapter out as fast as I had said that I would and for that, I deeply apologize. I will start writing chapter three soon and hopefully, I will have it both fully written and posted by either this coming Monday or this coming Tuesday. 
> 
> And once I'm finished with writing this FanFic completely, I will start working on another FanFic. And I will also start writing the second chapter of The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. I'll try to write and post either today or tomorrow. I deeply apologize for the long wait for chapters recently and as I have said before, I will also try to get chapters both written and posted a hell of a quicker than I have been, I promise. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing all of my works. Now until next time. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonya x Cassie x Lara: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya, Cassie and Lara have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all, as promised, here's chapter 3. This third chapter will feature the long-awaited threesome between Sonya, Cassie, and Lara. There will be some plot, but it's mostly smutty. There is anal sex in this third chapter. I'm so, so, sorry that it has been nearly two months since I have both written and updated any of my FanFic's. I'm so sorry that it has taken me way longer than I had wanted to, to write and post this third chapter. This third chapter will also have mother/daughter incest. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy this third chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. There will be a fourth and final chapter. Now on with the story.

Recap: And the reason why she had come to work at Angie's, is because David Willingfield, an old friend of her Father's had let her work there because of how Richard had meant to him. And he told her that she should use a fake name as most strippers do, and he had asked her what name that she would use in place of her real name. And she said Jane, because Jane is the name of her favorite movie character. In the film, ′Another Woman's Love', Jane is a young woman who realizes that she is a lesbian as she falls in love with her best friend Lauren. Another Woman's Love was and still is, her favorite movie. A knock on her dressing room door snaps her out of her thoughts and she turns to face the door as she is wearing regular clothes, which consists of a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes?"., She questions through the door.

"It's David. There is a couple here that wish to speak to you Jane"., David tells her and she can't help but wonder who this couple is. She smiles lightly as she walks over to the door to her dressing room. She reaches her right hand out and then she wraps her fingers around the doorknob and she then pulls it open and then both of her widen and jaw drops very slightly at two women that are standing right next to David. It's Sonya and Cassie, the mother/daughter couple that had asked and paid for a lap dance well over a month ago. After a minute or two, Lara quickly gets over the surprise of seeing both Sonya and Cassie again.

"Hello, ladies"., Lara greets them and they both share their own greetings as well. David looks between the three women before he flashes them a smile.

"I better get back to work now, have fun you three"., He says which causes all three of the women to blush a pretty deep shade of red. Cassie and Sonya share both a look and a soft smile before they turn back to face Lara.

"Jane, there is something that both my Mom and I need to ask you"., Cassie says and both her and Sonya are nervous as fuck. Lara gives them both a soft smile and they can't help but smile softly back as well.

"Alright. Come on in then"., Lara tells them as she opens her dressing room door wider so that all three women can enter Lara's dressing room. And once all three of them are inside of Lara's dressing room, she closes and locks the door behind them. She points to a couch nearby and all three sit down on the plush couch. Cassie and Sonya sit right next to each other on one end of the couch, while Lara sits on the other end of the couch. She turns to face the couple.

"So what is it that you two beautiful and lovely ladies, would like to ask me?"., Lara asks both Sonya and Cassie, who share another look and another soft smile before they turn back to face Lara once more. Cassie takes a deep breath and then exhales it, while Sonya places her left hand on Cassie's right leg.

"My Mom and I are wondering if you would like to have a threesome with us?'., Cassie asks Lara and Lara grins at the other two women before she answers Cassie's wonderful question.

xxxxxx

Lara just couldn't believe that the two most beautiful women that she has ever met in her entire life had just asked her if she wanted to join them for a threesome. Which is really fucking hot. And what is even hotter is that they are mother and daughter. She grins at them both before answering Cassie's question.

"Yes, I would love to"., She answers their question and then both Cassie and Sonya grin right back at Lara. Lara walks towards them both and Sonya and Cassie take one of Lara's hands in one of their own.

"Well we better get going then"., Sonya says and both Cassie and Lara nod their heads in acceptance. And then all three women leave Angie's and they make their way to their car's, Lara to her own car and Sonya and Cassie to their car. They had decided that they would drive to Sonya and Cassie's home with Lara following behind them in her own car. But they first went to Lara's apartment to pick up some of her clothes and some other things. And then Lara followed both Sonya and Cassie back to their own home about four hours away.

And then just about four hours later, all three women had arrived and they park in Sonya and Cassie's driveway. Sonya and Cassie get out of their car first and then Lara gets out of her car last and she walks to them both as they make their way to the front door of their home. Sonya unlocks the front door and then she and Cassie walk inside followed inside by Lara. And then just as all three of them are inside of the home and the front door is closed and locked, both Cassie and Sonya press Lara against the wall near the front door and then Cassie leans forward and she kisses Lara passionately and they then wrap their arms around each other and Lara returns the kiss just as passionately. And while Cassie and Lara are making out, Sonya starts to kiss and Lara's neck. And then a few minutes later, both Cassie and Lara break away from their passionate kiss and they are now both breathing quite heavily.

Cassie then smirks at Lara and then she leans forward and she then starts to lick and kiss the right side of Lara's neck, while Sonya continues to lick and kiss the left side of Lara's neck. And then both Cassie and Sonya surprise her when both Sonya and Cassie reach both of their hands out and they each take one of Lara's breasts into their hands and they start to fondle her breasts through both her shirt and bra. And then Lara starts to moan both of their names loudly.

"Oh Cassie, Sonya yes. Please don't stop. Bedroom now, please"., She tells them through her moans and then both Cassie and Sonya nod as they pull away from Lara and then both mom and daughter share a kiss with both each other and Lara and then they make their way upstairs to their bedroom. And while Sonya, Cassie, and Lara walk upstairs to Sonya and Cassie's bedroom, they can't keep their hands off of each other, so by the time that they make their way into Cassie and Sonya's bedroom, all three of the women are naked, and all three of the women's clothing leaving a trail of all of their clothes all the way from the front door to the bedroom. And then within just a few minutes, both Sonya and Cassie gently push Lara onto their bed and then they both join her on the bed, with all three women as naked as the day that they were born in.

"Oh Cassie, Sonya, yes, please don't stop"., Lara moans out as they continue to pleasure her body. Sonya gets up and off of the bed and she leaves the bedroom to go look for some things that both she and Cassie had bought a few days prior to talking to Lara. And then once Sonya had left their bedroom, Cassie lays herself fully on top of Lara and they both moan as their bodies make full contact with each other. Cassie then leans down towards Lara's pretty mouth and she then connects both of their mouths in a fiery and quite passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. They both break away a few minutes later when Sonya comes back into the bedroom with two black strap-on's in her hands.

Both Cassie and Lara turn their heads to face Sonya and they both blush a deep shade of red at the sight of Sonya carrying two black strap-on's on her hands. Cassie gives Lara one last sweet kiss and then she gets up and off of both her and the bed. She saunters over to her Mom and they wrap both of their arms around each other and they kiss each other both lovingly and passionately, which causes Lara's entire body to flush with heat and her pussy to become dripping wet with her arousal. Sonya and Cassie break apart from each other and then they begin to put their strap-on's on. And once they are both finished putting their strap-on's on, both Cassie and Sonya then make their way back over to their shared bed where Lara is still laying on top of at this very moment, waiting to be taken and ravaged by the two most beautiful women that she has ever met in her entire life. Cassie gets on top of the bed first and she then motions for Lara to move over and she does, and then Cassie lays on her and Lara gets on top of Cassie, facing her and as she lowers herself down onto Cassie's strap-on, Cassie then places both of her hands on Lara's shapely hips.

Both Lara and Cassie moan out in pleasure as Lara lowers herself down and she lets the strap-on slide deep inside her soaking wet pussy. Lara is moaning because of amazing the strap-on feels being inside of her and Cassie is moaning because of how hot, sexy and beautiful Lara is at this very moment and every other moment as well. And when the strap-on is fully inside of Lara and both Lara's and Cassie's hips are touching each other, they lean toward each other and they share a very brief, but a very passionate kiss. They break away from the kiss only a second later. Cassie smiles up at Lara from underneath her.

"Are you okay, Lara?"., Cassie asks her and Lara nods her head. "Yes. Just give me a minute to adjust"., Lara replies to her and Cassie then nods her head. And then not a minute later, Lara starts moves her hips and after a few more minutes, Cassie starts to thrust her hips upward to match and keep in sync with Lara's hips. And Sonya who is now sitting on the bed near her daughter and their new lover is watching their heated fucking with lustful eyes and a heart full of love and passion for them both. And Sonya watches Cassie and Lara fuck each other for a few good minutes with them both moaning each other's names loudly and lustfully.

She smirks as she moves towards them both and she then positions her herself behind the other two women with her legs on either side of Cassie's and she shifts forward until the very tip of the strap-on is positioned right in front of Lara's asshole. Both Cassie and Lara stop moving against each other when they finally notice that Sonya is behind them. Cassie smirks when she sees Sonya sitting behind their new lover and Lara can't help the thrill of lust that courses through her entire body when she feels Sonya press the strap-on cock into her ass and she then lets out a deep and breathy moan as she feels it pass her tight ring of muscle and the head is finally inside her tight ass and she moans out both loudly and lowly.

And both Cassie and Sonya chuckle softly at Lara's reactions to her first time having her ass fucked. Cassie makes eye contact with Sonya and she gives her a smirk.

"Hey, Mom. I think that Lara is really enjoying having us fuck her soaking wet cunt and her tight ass"., She says to Sonya and then Sonya returns her daughter's smirk with one of her own.

"Yes, you're right. I think she is rather enjoying us fuck her, aren't you, Lara?"., Sonya asks Lara and all Lara can manage right now is a weak nod as she is getting fucked in both her dripping wet pussy and her tight ass. Sonya then turns her attention back to her loving daughter.

"Cassie, let's give Lara the night of her life"., She tells Cassie while smirking widely and Cassie returns her smirk with one of her very own and she then lets go of Lara's waist and she then places both of her hands on Lara's beautiful and bountiful breasts while at the same time, Sonya places her right hand on Lara's left shoulder, while she grasps Lara's ponytail with her left hand. And then both Sonya and Cassie start to thrust their hips in time with each other and it's too long before all three of them are moaning each other's names. As Cassie thrusts into Lara's hot and soaking wet cunt, Sonya pulls her strap-on cock out of Lara's rather tight ass and vice versa. And they keep up this rather hard intense rhythm of fucking for quite a while until all three of them are breathing hard and nearly screaming each other's name in pure ecstasy and pleasure. And then about ten minutes later, Cassie, Sonya, and Lara all cum at the same time screaming each other's names at the top of their lungs. And once their orgasms had subsided, Sonya pulled her strap-on out of Lara's ass and she then moved over to the right side of Cassie and Lara.

She then removes her strap-on and she throws it onto bedroom floor and she then lays back down onto the bed and she then lays her head on top of her pillow. And just a few minutes later once both Cassie and Lara had got their breath back, Lara slides off of Cassie's strap-on cock and she then lays down on the bed, laying herself near Sonya and they wrap both of their arms and legs around each other's sweat and cum covered bodies. Cassie then removes her strap-on from around her hips and she also throws onto the bedroom floor near to where Sonya had thrown her strap-on to. She then shuffles over and closer to her Mom and their new lover and all three of them share sweet and loving kisses between the three of them right before they bring the bed covers over themselves and all three of them cuddle against each other as they let the gentle sway of sleep wash over them to never let them forget their very first and very wonderful time together as lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey y'all, I'm back with the long-awaited third chapter of Mortal Kombat(X)Tomb Raider: Sonya Blade x Cassie Cage x Lara Croft. I am so sorry that has been well over two months since I have written or updated any of my FanFic's. I had gotten really about a couple of months ago and when I got better, I just wasn't in the writing mood. But I'm back now and I will try to update my FanFic's at least twice a week, because I have so many FanFic's that I have to finish. But I will finish all of my current FanFic's within the next two to three months. I'm really sorry about the delay in my writing. 
> 
> I'm also dealing with some family stuff. Now, this third chapter was originally supposed to be the third and final chapter, but since it's shortest chapter so far in this FanFic, I will write a fourth and final chapter to finish out this FanFic. It will have way more smut than chapter three. I will start writing the fourth and final chapter soon and it should be finished by either this Wednesday or Thursday. I also apologize that there is very little smut in this third chapter, but I promise that the fourth and final chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my FanFic's. As always please read and review.


	4. Chapter 2: Sonya x Cassie x Lara: Part: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all, here's the fourth and final chapter. As I promised last chapter, this fourth and final chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. It will also be a little bit longer than chapter three. And when I'm finished with this FanFic, I'll start writing a Zombieland femslash FanFic that was requested by Be Obscene about a month or so ago. And the first chapter of that FanFic will be posted in a week or two. Sorry about the long AN. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

Recap: And once their orgasms had subsided, Sonya pulled her strap-on out of Lara's ass and she then moved over to the right side of Cassie and Lara. She then removes her strap-on and she throws it onto bedroom floor and she then lays back down onto the bed and she then lays her head on top of her pillow. And just a few minutes later once both Cassie and Lara had got their breath back, Lara slides off of Cassie's strap-on cock and she then lays down on the bed, laying herself near Sonya and they wrap both of their arms and legs around each other's sweat and cum covered bodies. Cassie then removes her strap-on from around her hips and she also throws onto the bedroom floor near to where Sonya had thrown her strap-on to. She then shuffles over and closer to her Mom and their new lover and all three of them share sweet and loving kisses between the three of them right before they bring the bed covers over themselves and all three of them cuddle against each other as they let the gentle sway of sleep wash over them to never let them forget their very first and very wonderful together as lovers.

xxxxxx

It's been a few hours since Cassie, Sonya and Lara had made love to each other. Sonya is the first of the three women to wake up after their amazing and beautiful night together. She opens her eyes and she looks at the two most beautiful women that she had ever known in her entire life. She smirks as she looks down and between Lara's legs and then she moved and crawled on top of Lara so that she could make her way down Lara's body so that she can taste Lara like she has been wanting to since she and Cassie had first met her. She then places both of her hands on Lara's legs and she then gently spread Lara's legs apart and then she leaned down towards Lara's pussy and she started licking up and down Lara's now glistening wet slit.

And then just a few minutes later, Lara wakes up feeling amazing between her legs. She opens her eyes and she then looks down between her legs and that's when she finally notices Sonya is between her legs and she moans out lustfully when Sonya gives her hard clit a gentle nibble. She places her right hand on her right breast and she then places her left hand on Sonya's head as Sonya continues to eat her out.

"Ohhh Sonya, yes. Ohh shit yes. Fuck, yes Sonya"., Lara gasps out between moans and that's when Cassie wakes up to hearing Lara moaning her Mom's name. She opens her eyes and she finally sees what Sonya and Lara are up to and it has Cassie instantly wet.

"Hey, Mom, Lara. It's a good morning huh?"., She asks them both and Sonya chuckles and Lara continues to moan loudly as Sonya fucks her with her mouth and tongue. Sonya lefts her head up away from Lara dripping wet snatch. She grins lustfully up at her daughter.

"Yes, it is. Cassie, Lara tastes so fucking good. Come here and let's share"., Sonya says and Cassie grins back at her Mom and she leaves her place by Lara and then she moves down the bed and between Lara's legs where Sonya continues to pleasure their new lover. And when Cassie is finally between Lara's legs, Sonya moves over slightly to make room for Cassie so that the both of them can eat out Lara's pussy at the exact same time.

And then after Cassie and Sonya share a short but passionate and rather really sweet kiss before they break apart and they both then lean down and they start to lick and suck Lara's pussy causing her to moan and groan in both lust and pleasure.

"Ohh fuck, Cassie, Sonya yes, please fuck me. Ohh yes. That feels so fucking good"., Lara moans out. And for several long minutes both Cassie and Sonya continue to lick and suck Lara's wet cunt. And then something that Lara has always wanted to try suddenly pops into Lara's mind and she then looks back down at both Cassie and Sonya.

"Cassie, I want you to come up here and sit on my face. Please. I want to taste you so fucking bad"., She practically begs of the younger blonde woman. And then Cassie gets shivers of lust and pleasure up and down her spine which ends at her aching bundle of nerves. She and Sonya then share another kiss before she makes her way back up Lara's body and when she finally ends up at the top of the bed she then places both of her legs on either side of Lara's head and then she places both of her hands on the headboard and she grips it rather hard as Lara grasps both of Cassie's shapely hips and she then leans forward and she starts to lick up and down Cassie's dripping wet pussy and Cassie starts to let out loud moans.

"Ohh Lara, yes eat my cunt. Taste my cum. Ohh fuck yes, that feels damn good"., She moans out as Lara continues to pleasure Cassie with her lips and tongue. And it's long before both Lara, Cassie and Sonya cum hard. And a few minutes later when they had all got their breath back, Sonya and Cassie switch places with Sonya sitting on Lara's face and Cassie getting between Lara's legs and eating her dripping wet cunt. And after they all cum from fucking each other in that position, they then switch into a sideways 69 and they then continue to fuck each other for another two hours until all three of the women are really quite exhausted from their rather hot and passionate fucking.

They disentangle themselves from each other and they all cuddle against each other. They then share short and sweet kisses with each other before they all get up and off the bed to replace the bed covers and bed sheets. And after that, Cassie, Sonya, and Lara head into the bathroom to clean up. And then after thirty minutes of showering, the three women walk out of the bedroom and they all walk back into Cassie's and Sonya's bedroom to get dressed. And about twenty minutes later, Lara leaves Sonya's and Cassie's home and then she gets back into her own car and she drives back to her own apartment that is well over six hours away from Sonya's and Cassie's home. Sonya and Cassie then head out to get some supplies. And a few hours later as both Sonya and Cassie go to bed, Lara is doing the exact same thing in her own home.

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been several years since Cassie, Sonya and Lara had all made love to each other. Sonya and Cassie didn't see Lara for about eight years because she had went to Egypt for a dig and she went on a few adventures. But when all three women were together again they did not waste any time in making love to each other. They had then got married a few years later. And they are very happy together. For many, many, years. And Sonya, Cassie and Lara made each other the happiest that they could ever be.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. I apologize that this fourth and final chapter is so fucking short. It's actually the shortest chapter in this FanFic. In a few days from now, I will start writing my upcoming FanFic's and I promise that I will try to update all of my upcoming FanFic's in a timely manner. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my FanFic's. As always please read and review.


End file.
